Angels in Disguise
by Zivacentric
Summary: Agents Fornell & Borin team up in hopes of getting Ziva and Gibbs to admit their feelings for each other on New Year's Eve. Can this unlikely pair of angels pull off such a tall order? First-time Zibbs. Written for iyimgrace as a Secret Santa fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!
1. Ziva

_A/N: There are several excellent Secret Santa-type fic exchanges out there, but I am not aware of any with a strong Zibbs contingent. We are a small - but proud! - group of writers. :) So, I had this idea that some of us who write Zibbs could have an exchange of our own. Seemed like a win-win: we would each get a story featuring romantic Zibbs as a gift to enjoy and the stories would also then get posted so that our faithful readers would have the pleasure of a nice influx of new stories, as well. I am thrilled to say that 7 others - each of them excellent writers - joined me for this adventure. I am honored to not only write alongside these women, but to also call each of them my friend. _

_Their stories will be posted to their profiles on this site; please, please, PLEASE do yourself a favor and go read them (and do them a favor and leave a review :D). In alphabetical order by pen name, they are iyimgrace, LauraEve24, MollyGibbs101, NotYetLostFaith, Sarah Withers, Sehrezad, and Woody2792. You may also see an extra story from some of them, which makes all of us double winners. =)  
_

_It was my extreme pleasure to write for my dear pal iyimgrace. We've been together a long time and I love ya, girlfriend. xoxoxo Her prompt/wishes included the following, which spoke to me to produce the story you're about to read: the "Gibbs/Fornell bromance," "badass Ziva," and "Borin is fun." =) I had a great time writing this and I hope you all enjoy it. It's eight chapters and should be updated fairly quickly. The rating will go up to T with chapter 6 and up to M with chapter 7.  
_

_Wishing all of you a very Happy New Year and please know that I really, really appreciate your reading what I write. =)  
_

* * *

_The evening of December 26__th__ …_

Ziva's phone rang as she sat at her desk. She was alone in the bullpen at the moment. Tony and McGee had already gone home at her insistence. She'd assured them she could take care of the last of the paperwork as they had plans and she did not. Gibbs had made a coffee run, but he was coming back to give her a hand. She was too warmed by his offer to turn him down.

"David," she answered absently without looking at the display, her mind still mired in the report she was writing.

"Hey, girlfriend," came the warmly pleasant greeting from the other end of the line. "Don't you have anything better to do than work late?"

Ziva smiled as she recognized Abigail Borin's voice.

"Not really," Ziva answered honestly.

"Well, maybe I can spice things up for you on New Year's Eve," Borin suggested.

"Oh?"

"Gonna be in DC presenting at a Coast Guard training seminar for a couple of days. Not my usual gig, but the powers that be didn't give me a choice. It winds up that afternoon, but I was thinking I'd stay overnight and we could hang out. There's a party at the hotel where the seminar is going on that could be fun. Or, we could chill out in my room, open a bottle of champagne and watch Angelina Jolie kick some guy's ass on the movie channel."

Ziva grinned at her friend's suggestion. After Borin's first joint case with NCIS, she and Ziva had become good friends, though they didn't see each other in person that often. Ziva didn't have many female friends – two actually, both named Abby. She enjoyed both of them and this idea sounded good, although she'd subconsciously been hoping a certain someone might suggest they get together …

Just because hell was more likely to freeze over first, didn't mean a girl couldn't indulge in a little – or a lot of – wishful thinking.

She'd begun to consider just showing up at his house as she'd done on numerous occasions, and nearly turned Abby down in order to keep herself available "just in case" that opportunity presented itself, but that suddenly sounded entirely too desperate and pathetic.

"That sounds great – count me in," Ziva promptly decided, taking herself in a firm hand.

"Terrific." Borin gave her the name and address of the hotel and they set a meeting time for Ziva to come over. After mutual goodbyes, they hung up.

The Coast Guard agent tossed her phone up and down in the air, feeling nervously smug.

What Ziva didn't know about a certain hidden agenda for the evening couldn't get Borin skewered with a paperclip before the night even started.


	2. Gibbs

_New Year's Eve …_

Gibbs looked up from his current woodworking project as Tobias jogged down his basement stairs. The FBI agent was still dressed in his work suit with a black trench coat pulled on over it.

Gibbs quirked an inquiring eyebrow at his friend.

"Figured I'd find you here," Fornell announced. "Grab your coat."

Gibbs didn't move a muscle and just leveled a look at Tobias.

"Come on – I need a partner on some surveillance. Won't take long. It's at a hotel – we can get a New Year's Eve drink after. My treat."

"You must be desperate if you're willing to spring for the drinks," Jethro observed. "Who'd you piss off that you're on your own tonight?"

"Why, Jethro, I'm hurt." Tobias laid a hand to his chest and strove for an innocent, wounded look.

Gibbs snorted.

Fornell's lips curved into that engaging smirk of his.

"Actually, didn't have to piss off anyone this time – though I am good at that," he admitted. "Between budget cuts and the holiday, I'm short-handed."

Gibbs silently smoothed his hand over the wood with which he was working.

"C'mon," Tobias cajoled. "It's not like you have a hot date or anything tonight."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow nearly to his hairline.

"If you did, you'd already be on it," Fornell pointed out.

Gibbs contemplated his friend for a moment, but stayed silent. No, he didn't have a date, hot or otherwise. However, he had been kinda hoping that a certain visitor might drop by as she often did when they were both at loose ends. However, since it was ten o'clock and she wasn't here yet, she must not be loose after all.

He did his best to ignore the burn in his stomach as thoughts of what she might be doing on New Year's Eve – okay, who she might be doing it _with_ – flitted through his mind until he resolutely shut down that line of thinking.

"S'pose you're not leaving until I go with you," Gibbs sighed.

"You know me so well," his friend deadpanned.

Gibbs shook his head and tossed down his sander. Might as well go along. Wasn't like he had anything better to do, anyway … because he hadn't let himself do the one thing he'd wanted to.


	3. Ziva, Part II

_Meanwhile…_

Ziva and Abigail Borin were relaxing on the couch in Borin's hotel suite, their shoes kicked off, each of them holding a glass of champagne.

"It is a good thing we had a backup plan in case that party downstairs was a …" Ziva cocked her head to the side and looked at her friend quizzically. "How do you say it?"

"Bust? Bore?" Abby offered.

Ziva grinned.

"Yes, I believe either of those would work," she laughed.

"True," Abby agreed. "Oh, well. It's much better up here with movies, champagne and good company."

Ziva raised her glass in salute.

"So, thought maybe you'd have plans for tonight already when I called this week," Borin revealed casually.

Ziva shrugged. She kept her thoughts to herself about her loose plans to show up in a certain basement with food and a bottle of bourbon – providing the owner of said basement was home, that is. She hadn't heard that he wouldn't be, but … since she had no right to be kept informed of his social plans, anything was possible.

"No special guy in your life these days?"

"No," Ziva answered, somewhat abruptly.

"How come?"

Ziva looked at her, her shoulders clearly tensing even as her face went Mossad-blank.

"I suppose I just have not met anyone … special," Ziva answered in a tone intended to shut the conversation down.

But since this was what this whole evening was about, that wasn't gonna work.

"That, my friend, is a load of crap. Try that on someone who'll believe it."

Ziva looked at her in surprise … with a little discomfort edging into her gaze.

"You're not gonna find what you're looking for until you stop looking further than the desk next to yours," Abby declared firmly.

Ziva's mouth literally fell open in shock.

"What?!"

Abby mentally braced herself and then plunged in with both feet.

"You two are perfect for each other. You know I'm right. Everyone sees it, but neither of you will admit it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ziva lied.

"C'mon, Ziva – this is me you're talking to," Borin coaxed.

"Tony and I may flirt with each other, but it is all in fun," Ziva tried. "He is like a, a brother to me."

"I didn't say the desk _across_ from yours," Abby pointed out softly, catching Ziva's gaze. "I said the desk _next_ to yours."

Silence reigned for a moment. Ziva's eyes widened before she quickly schooled her expression again.

"You have lost your mind," Ziva denied, her heart pounding.

"Have I?" Abigail looked at her friend affectionately, expectantly.

Ziva stared studiously into her champagne glass before knocking back a rather inelegant amount.

"It does not matter how I feel," Ziva finally shared. "Even if what you are implying is true – and I am not saying it is – he would never feel the same way about me in a million years. And Gibbs has rules about that. We work together; nothing more."

"You're wrong," Abby declared, surreptitiously checking the display on her phone.

"No, I am not. Besides, you are more his type than I am." Ziva was shooting for a nonchalant, _who cares if you're a redhead_ tone and with anyone but a good friend, she would have pulled it off.

Borin snorted. "I don't think so. We're more likely to be drinking buddies or team up to intimidate some suit into giving us what we want than anything else. Even if we were to get a wild hair and try going on a date, we'd head-slap each other into next week before the night was over."

A little smirk played around Ziva's lips for a moment. The woman was undoubtedly right.

Then she sobered.

But that didn't mean Leroy Jethro Gibbs was actually interested in _her_.

* * *

_A/N:__ Thank you all so much for the enthusiasm for this story! I have to admit, I had a load of fun with it and I'm so tickled that so many of you are enjoying it, too. Feel free to thank iyimgrace, as well, because her prompts took me to this place with Borin & Fornell in the mix. =) _


	4. Gibbs, Part II

_For abstractartist, so she can sleep. ;) Unless I've managed to still leave her wanting more ... um, oops? :D_

* * *

Fornell let himself and Gibbs silently into the bedroom of what appeared to be a hotel suite. The main door that led directly into the adjacent combination sitting/dining area was a little further down the hall. The FBI agent put his finger to his lips to indicate they needed to be quiet. The wall and door separating this room and that one were clearly well-insulated as no sound was coming through, but it paid to be cautious.

He handed Jethro an earwig and put one in his own ear. They were just in time to hear _It does not matter how I feel. Even if what you are implying is true – and I am not saying it is – he would never feel the same way about me in a million years. And Gibbs has rules about that. We work together; nothing more._

_You're wrong._

Jethro's eyes widened, then hardened and cut to Tobias. If looks could kill, Fornell would have dropped dead on the spot. Gibbs had immediately recognized the voices of the two women who were talking to each other in the other room, especially the one that haunted his dreams when he lay vulnerable in sleep and Rule Twelve was obscured by desire - which happened far more frequently than he would admit, even if someone held a gun to his head.

He pulled the listening device out of his ear and practically threw it at his friend.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Tobias?" he hissed, getting right up into Fornell's face. "This is no op and I've got better things to do than stand around and listen to Ziva talk about how my rules are keeping her and DiNozzo apart."

It took a strong man – and a good friend – not to step back, even when Gibbs knocked against him as he made for the door.

"She's not talking about DiNozzo," he said in a voice almost too soft to be heard.

Gibbs froze.

"She's talking about you."

For a few long minutes, Gibbs just stood there. Then, he slowly turned to face Fornell.

He didn't say a word, but his friend knew him well enough to understand the struggle going on in his mind.

Sparing a hope that he wasn't taking his life into his hands, Tobias walked closer to him.

"Ziva has the same feelings for you that you have for her – and it's high time you did something about it before you lose the chance."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Gibbs side-stepped in denial.

"Jethro." Tobias placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed. "We both know what I'm talking about."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Fornell pulled out his phone and sent a quick message.

"What're you doing?" Gibbs whispered harshly.

"It's showtime."


	5. Angelic Intervention

Borin's phone chirped and she glanced at the text casually. Her heart thumped a little harder as she saw the one-word message.

_Now._

She stood from the couch and sat her glass on the table before slipping into her shoes. It would probably pay to be prepared for a quick getaway, she thought to herself wryly. She turned to her guest.

"Ziva, you know I'm your friend, right?"

The dark-haired woman looked up from her still-seated position on the couch, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"Do us both a favor and remember that, okay?" Borin tossed those words over her shoulder as she went over to the bedroom door and opened it.

Ziva stood, wondering what in the world was going on. Tobias stepped through the door.

"Agent Fornell?" Ziva asked, beyond confused at this point.

He gave her a small smile. "Hello, Ziva."

Then he turned to look back into the room from which he'd just stepped.

"Well, come on," Tobias directed to someone out of Ziva's line of sight.

Then Gibbs walked through the door, his gaze drawn to Ziva like a moth to a flame. Ziva's stomach clenched before it dropped. Her eyes flew to Borin, who was looking at her with an understanding, hopeful and slightly apologetic smile.

"What is going on here?" Ziva demanded, her back stiff as a board and her voice icier than the December wind outside.

"Think of us as your guardian angels," Abigail suggested.

Fornell looked at her.

"Or cupids," he offered. Then he paused, considering. "'course, wrong time of year for that."

"Completely," Borin agreed. "Besides, I like the whole flowing white robe image much better than the thought of wearing just a diaper – for both of us. No offense."

Gibbs couldn't help it. He snorted.

"None taken," Tobias assured his cohort in crime. "Couldn't agree more." The he paused as though considering. "Well, for me anyway."

Borin lifted a deep strawberry blond eyebrow.

"Why, Agent Fornell, is there a compliment in there?"

Her only answer was his playful, devilish smirk.

"Abigail …" Ziva ground out warningly.

Borin glanced over at her, then back at Tobias. "She and my mother – I know I'm in trouble when they pull out my full name."

Ziva nearly stomped her foot in frustration. Gibbs glanced over at her and, despite the circumstances, had to bite back a tiny grin.

"I know you can kick my ass and still might," Abby admitted to Ziva, looking at her friend but keeping a healthy distance. She was gutsy, but she wasn't stupid. Then her gaze flicked to Jethro. "Frankly, I'm hoping you wear her out enough tonight that she'll forget she wanted to until I'm long gone tomorrow."

Ziva blushed furiously and nearly growled. She took a menacing step toward Borin and Fornell, but stopped abruptly when Gibbs stepped in front of her.

She looked up at him in surprise. He'd been caught just as off-guard as she had been by this stunt and had initially been pissed as hell. But watching her … hearing what she'd said … a traitorous part of his brain was whispering that maybe Rule Twelve didn't belong in 2013 ... least not where Ziva was concerned.

"If you hurt them, we'll end up doing paperwork instead of …" His voice trailed off, but his eyes heated up just enough to make her breath catch in her throat.

"Instead of what?" she whispered against her will, her gaze locked on his.

He gave a slight shrug with one shoulder as his characteristic grin played about his mouth.

"Instead of whatever else we end up doing."

Her cheeks bloomed with a soft rose and she dropped her eyes.

Borin cleared her throat and they both looked over to see that she and Fornell had crept closer to the door.

"Look, you're our friends and we care about you," Abigail explained softly. "It's obvious to us how you two feel about each other and it's painful to watch you both doing your best to ignore it." Her voice softened further, warmed. "Give it a chance. At least talk to each other."

Gibbs looked over at Ziva thoughtfully, while Ziva stared steadfastly at the floor.

"I'm actually booked in a different room; this suite is yours for tonight," Borin continued. Her eyes twinkled. "And I happen to know that it's available tomorrow night, too, if you, ya know, decide to stick around for a while."

"Abigail –" Ziva started.

Borin shared a look with the FBI agent.

"There she goes with that Abigail business again," Borin observed.

"We'd better get outta here," Fornell suggested. "If she starts calling me Tobias, we're in deep shit. Let's get a drink and leave these two alone. They'll either kill each other or find something else to do."

Borin nodded and put her hand on the doorknob.

"You should probably be more concerned about us killing the two of you," Ziva mumbled with a dark look.

_Yikes._

Definitely time for a strategic exit stage left.

"Do angels drink?" Abby asked Tobias thoughtfully as she turned the knob under her hand.

"This one does," he answered. As they went through the door, his voice carried back. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have any halo polish on you, would ya?" He raised a hand over his head as though brushing over something. "Damn thing keeps getting tarnished."

As the door shut behind them, Ziva could have sworn she hear him add, "I blame Jethro."


	6. Zibbs?

_A/N: You'll notice this one is a marathon, not a sprint (like the others LOL), so this is for all of you hoping for longer chapters (happy early birthday, JPNCIS :D). Perhaps you also noticed the rating has gone up to T ... and the next chapter will take us up to M. ;) So, you might have to go looking for that update, which should go up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this one ... =)_

* * *

Ziva glanced at Gibbs reflexively and she couldn't help the brief grin that tugged at her lips in response to Tobias' antics. His look mirrored hers.

Then, the silence that suddenly settled over the room was deafening.

Ziva cleared her throat.

"I am sure they meant well," she started, "but they are clearly mistaken. I told her –"

She stopped abruptly.

Gibbs stepped closer, directly in front of her.

"Told her what?"

Ziva remained mutinously quiet.

"Ziver?"

Her eyes closed as a wave of emotion washed over her. She had to get out of here before she did something stupid like wrestle him onto that bed in the next room and refuse to let him up for hours and hours …

She started to step around him and he moved to block her. She took a step to the other side and he blocked her again.

"Gibbs," she said in a frustrated tone. "Let me by."

"No."

Her eyes flew up to his at his succinct, firm answer. Out of a desperation that bordered on panic, Ziva's focus narrowed to one objective: to get out of that room.

"Yes," she countered as she went to step around him yet again.

This time when he blocked her, she reacted on instinct.

She flipped him.

In the recesses of her mind, she thought _OhmyGod _as his back hit the floor_,_ but she kept moving and channeled her energy into getting out that door.

With lightning speed, Gibbs reached up, grabbed her ankle and yanked. Hard.

Ziva flew off her feet. Jethro used the torque from his move to pull her backwards as he scooted himself forward. She landed with an _oomph_ directly on top of him, exactly as he'd planned. Before she could even register her position, he rolled them over so she was trapped under him, though he was careful not to hurt her.

"Gibbs, let me up."

"Nope."

She closed her eyes and held herself rigid.

"Gibbs. Please."

"No – you'll run."

She let out a breath of frustration.

"Fine," she said petulantly. "I will stay."

"Liar."

Gibbs looked down at her beneath him. God, she was beautiful. Her dark hair spilled around her in contrast to the beige carpet and the soft velvet black sleeveless top with a deep scooped neckline and wide-legged matching pants looked elegant, yet sexy on her. The material was thin enough that he could feel her body start to soften beneath him of its own accord.

His body was reacting to her, too, but it wasn't getting soft.

Damning Rule Twelve to hell – and maybe himself, too - Gibbs bent his head and nuzzled her neck. _Gotcha _he thought in smug satisfaction at the swift intake of air she couldn't stop.

"Please," Ziva whispered emotionally, closing her eyes against the tears that suddenly threatened. She did her best to wriggle free, but she was well and truly trapped unless she really wanted to hurt him, which she didn't. She cared too much for him to do that.

"Please what?" he murmured against her skin just beneath her ear, the sound rumbling up from his chest and skittering down her spine.

"Do not … toy with me," she husked, opening her eyes, but not looking at him.

"Wouldn't do that," he denied softly. Cupping her jaw in one hand, he tilted her face until he could see her eyes. Looking at her deliberately, he elaborated, "Not to you."

"Gibbs?" she breathed in confusion, looking up at him with those big brown eyes he could stare into for hours.

He smiled at her so gently, she felt those tears sting once more.

"Not letting you up until I kiss you," he informed her softly. "And I'm not kissing you while you're mad."

She didn't know what to say to that. She looked everywhere but at him, hoping for inspiration.

"Look, I do not know what you may have heard," she began desperately, "but there is no need to feel sorry for me or to stay here just because our so-called friends tricked us into it."

"Don't feel sorry for ya," he assured her. "And that's not the reason I'm stayin'."

She glanced back at him cautiously.

"As to what I heard …" He nuzzled her neck again and promptly got distracted. "God, I love the way you smell."

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as she felt heat pool at her center.

"Sometimes you hug me goodbye at my place and my shirt smells like you after you're gone," he murmured, his lips moving against her skin. "Love that."

Her breath hitched.

"When mine smells like you … I sleep in it," she admitted in a voice so soft and husky that he could hardly hear it.

But he did hear.

And he smiled.

Gibbs lifted his head from her throat and rested his forehead against hers, cupping her jaw once more and rubbing his thumb over her lower lip.

"Only thing I heard before I got pissed at Tobias and wouldn't listen any more was you talking about your feelings and my rules," he told her quietly. "Thought you were talking about DiNozzo."

Her arms were still trapped down by her sides. All she could move were her hands, so she rested them cautiously on his waist and pressed them to him slightly, subconsciously offering comfort.

"I was not talking about Tony," she revealed in a tone husky with emotion.

"No?" he asked in a sexy murmur, unable to ignore the swift kick of gratification he felt at her confirmation of Fornell's assertion.

"No." Ziva gently cleared her throat. "And, Jethro?"

She watched as desire darkened his blue eyes at the sound of that name coming from her lips. Her gaze was unreadable, but never wavered from his as he looked down at her in question.

"I am not angry anymore."

Her deliberate words sank into his consciousness and his heart thudded in his chest.

"Not, huh?"

She gave a slight shake of her head as a small, shy smile nervously flirted with her very kissable lips.

"Well, then …" he breathed, bending his head slowly toward hers, giving her enough time to turn her head in case she changed her mind at the last second.

She didn't.

As he tilted his head one way, she tilted hers the other. Their lips met in a just-slightly-hesitant soft kiss that sent a myriad of sensations and feelings flooding through them.

It was like the first sip of rich hot chocolate topped with sweet whipped cream on a cold winter evening … cuddling in front of a crackling fire wrapped in a blanket while rain danced on the roof … a shot of smooth top-shelf bourbon. Warm … inviting … caring … potent. The kind of moment you just wanted to sink into and never come out of.

They gradually learned the taste, the feel of each other, neither of them wanting to rush this moment. Everything else fell away as they kissed long and slow.

And their worlds were forever changed.

Ziva melted beneath him so that her body molded to, cradled his. His weight settled more heavily against her, unconsciously seeking the comfort that some part of him knew that she – only she – could provide.

Eventually, he lifted his head and looked down at her. Her eyes stayed closed, not wanting to let go of the moment just yet ... almost afraid she'd open her eyes and find this was all a dream.

Again.

He bent his head and kissed her neck, sending goosebumps zinging down her bare arms that made him grin.

Okay, that felt real.

He skimmed his way up to her ear and breathed one word.

"Wow."

She broke out of her self-imposed trance with a low laugh that danced on the air and ghosted down his spine.

"An excellent description," she agreed in a husky voice, lifting her lids just enough to gaze at him through her lashes.

"Let's do it again," he murmured seductively, already aiming his mouth back toward hers.

No argument there. She raised her head from the floor and met him halfway.

This time the heat sizzled quickly between them and he flicked his tongue across her lips, seeking entrance. She welcomed him in with a sexy mew that went straight to his groin.

Their tongues stroked and danced, receiving pleasure in the giving of it.

Ziva tried to lift her arms to wrap them around his neck and discovered they were still trapped against her sides by his.

"Let me …" she mumbled against his lips, shifting her arms as much as she could.

He got the message and loosened his grip without releasing her lips.

Immediately, she curled her arms around his neck like silken ropes, releasing a sigh of appreciation and relief into his mouth as the fingers of one hand delved into his oh-so-attractive silver hair.

His hips shifted against hers and she made that sexy little noise again as she tipped her pelvis into his. As his hardening shaft brushed over her swelling clit, she moaned, electrified, even through two layers of clothing. The kiss deepened until it was impossible to say where one of them ended and the other began.

Finally, the need for oxygen drove them to separate just far enough to breathe.

He rolled over, taking her with him. She was draped bonelessly half against, half on top of him, her head against his shoulder. They concentrated on breathing for a moment, allowing their galloping hearts to slow to a heavy thud.

His head was flat on the floor, eyes closed. He finally roused himself enough to murmur the first thing that came to his mind.

"Need something stronger than 'wow' for that one."

Her breathless laugh tickled against his throat.

"Indeed."

They lay together for a long few minutes, just absorbing the moment and each other. Ziva's left hand slowly wandered over his chest, learning the contours of his well-defined muscles, itching to get her hands under his shirt. He had one hand buried in her hair, massaging her scalp as he enjoyed the feel of her silky locks against his skin. His other rested at the small of her back, his thumb stoking her skin where her top had risen up a bit.

"Guess we better talk," he finally observed.

Ziva nearly groaned and turned her forehead to his chest.

"Do we have to?" she mumbled.

She could feel the chuckle rumble in his chest before it left his throat.

"That may have been the first time I've ever said those words," he offered. "And for sure you're the only woman I know who'd give that answer."

Because she could hear the twinkle in his eye coming through his voice, her lips twitched before she sobered.

"I am not very good at talking," she admitted unnecessarily.

"Preachin' to the choir, Ziver," he reminded her self-deprecatingly.

He squeezed her in for an affectionate one-armed hug and dropped a kiss to her hair before moving out from beneath her and rolling to his feet. He held his hand down to her. She stared at it wordlessly before looking up at him with worry banked in her eyes.

"It'll be all right," he assured her quietly, a gentle version of his characteristic smile pulling up one side of his mouth.

"How can you be sure?" she asked in a voice that was smaller than she liked.

"'Cause I won't have it any other way," he said with an arrogance that only he could pull off.

He watched her for a few seconds.

"Trust me," he requested.

"I do – completely," she answered without hesitation. "I am just …"

Her voice drifted off, unwilling to say _afraid_.

"Me, too," he admitted quietly, his blue gaze never wavering from her face.

Slowly, she reached out, placed her hand in his, and allowed him to pull her up. He tugged her into him, wrapping her in a tender hug that said everything he couldn't at the moment. Like she had wanted to do too many times to count, Ziva sank into him completely without her emotional shields up.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, he led her over to sit on the couch. He topped off her glass of champagne and poured one for himself before joining her. He sat close enough that they were just barely touching. It wasn't enough; she wanted more. She caught her hand unconsciously reaching for him and stopped abruptly. He smiled and captured her fingers in his. He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist and then rested their clasped hands on his thigh.

Ziva looked into her glass before raising it to her lips for a delicate sip, but he caught the slight happy curve to her mouth before she did.

Her tongue reached out to catch a stray bead of the sparkling wine that started to drip down her glass and his eyes darkened with desire.

"You keep that up and we won't be talking," he nearly growled.

She looked up at him with a seductive yet teasing gleam in her eye.

"Would that be so bad?" she asked, not quite kidding.

He huffed out a laugh and shook his head at her.

"I'm not too good at this, either, but one thing I've learned is some things are too important _not_ to talk about," he observed wisely.

"I do not know where to start," she shared quietly, staring back down at her champagne flute once more.

He stared at her silently for a moment, searching his own mind for a place to begin.

"Are they right?" he eventually asked. She looked up at him quizzically. "Our 'guardian angels.'" He huffed out a snort through his nose while she rolled her eyes, fighting a grin.

"They are an unlikely pair of angels," Ziva observed, amused.

"Got that right," he agreed whole-heartedly. After a heartbeat, he added, "But are they right? About the feelings."

She lifted one shoulder in a delicate shrug, avoiding his eyes again.

He leaned his head near her ear.

"One of us is gonna hafta go first," he pointed out in a stage whisper.

Ziva fought a grin, then cut her gaze toward him out of the corner of her lashes.

"I nominate you," she deadpanned.

He chuckled and released her hand to wrap his left arm around her shoulders and pull her in close.

"We could flip for it," he suggested.

"I believe someone has already been flipped," she pointed out, tongue-in-cheek. "And I won."

At that, he gave a low shout of laughter. She had him there.

"Yeah, but I still gotcha," he reminded her.

A slightly dreamy look softened her brown eyes.

"Mmmm," she agreed in a sexy murmur. "Lucky me."

Their mouths were grinning as they were drawn together like magnets into another deep, clinging, heart-pounding kiss.

This time when they parted, she tucked her nose in his throat and allowed her body to mold to his with a happy sigh. He laid his cheek on the top of her head, more content than he'd been in over twenty years.

"They're right." His observation left no room for doubt.

"Yes," she sighed in agreement, nervous yet relieved to finally say it out loud.

"Was hoping you'd come over tonight," he stated quietly. "Know how you been doin' that more over the last year?"

She nodded.

"Got used to it," he shared. Then he dug for a little more honesty. "I like it."

"Me, too," she whispered. Then she cleared her throat gently and made another admission of her own. "I almost said no to Abby about meeting her here to keep myself available for showing up in your basement."

"So why didn't you?"

"I was not sure if you had other plans and I had this vision of myself acting like a schoolgirl with a crush that would never be returned, desperately waiting for a call that would never come."

He could hear in her voice what she thought about that – and knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't be able to let herself remain in a place that felt that … weak.

"That'd be enough to make you say yes to just about anything," he teased her affectionately. "Guess I should be glad in more ways than one that it was Borin who called you."

Her lips twitched.

"Probably," she agreed.

"Had a vision myself," he admitted.

"Oh?" She tilted her head back until she could see his face.

He nodded and smoothed his hand down her hair as his eyes traced over her lovely features.

"You celebrating New Year's Eve with some other guy," he shared. A shadow crossed his eyes. "Didn't sit well. Wanted you there with me."

"Why did you not ask me to come over?" she inquired softly.

Gibbs shrugged.

Then he decided one of them had to stick more than a toe in this particular pool if they were going to get anywhere. God help them.

He sighed.

"Just letting you come over was easier," he admitted. "Could tell myself it was casual, no big deal. Just two friends hanging out together who had nothing else to do."

"That sounds familiar," she offered with a slight smile.

"Want more than that," he shared. After a pregnant pause, he added, "And that scares the hell out of me."

"And again, I can relate," she informed him wryly. Taking hold of her courage with both hands, she softly revealed with a diffidence that he found endearing, "I have been drawn to you since we met – before that, really. Over time, that has … deepened. I have honestly never been happier than when we are together, just the two of us, whether we are simply 'hanging out' in your basement or I am fixing us dinner or we are watching one of those John Wayne movies you like."

He smiled.

"I feel more … complete when I am with you," she added quietly, emotionally. Then she closed her eyes and whispered, "And I dream about you."

"Yeah?" he husked, running a forefinger lightly down her neck to rest over the pulse at the base of her throat that he could actually see fluttering.

She nodded without opening her eyes.

He leaned in closer and breathed into her ear. "Dream about you, too."

She opened her eyes to find his ablaze with desire for her and her breath caught in her chest as her pulse raced even faster.

Throwing caution to the wind, Ziva drained the wine that was left in her glass and set it deliberately on the table beside the couch. Then she reached for his glass and drained it, too, before setting it beside hers.

She supposed she was searching for … what did Americans call it? Swedish courage? No, but something like that.

Swinging her leg over his lap, she abruptly straddled him. She ran her hands over his chest appreciatively, smoothing them up to his shoulders. His hands automatically came up to grasp her waist, his fingers flexing into the soft flesh that covered her narrow hips.

"How much of that have you had?" he asked, slightly amused, tilting his head toward their now-empty glasses.

"Not too much," she revealed in a sultry tone. "But enough to do this."

Her hands unhurriedly moved up to cup his head and tilt his face toward hers. She took his mouth, softly, sensuously … gradually deepening the kiss, stroking his tongue with her own, giving free rein to the passion inside her for this man until their bodies were straining together and every other thought left their heads but touching each other.

One of her hands slid down his front and slipped under his shirt, moaning into his mouth when she felt his bare skin at last. His noise of appreciation fired her blood even more until she was nearly devouring him.

Suddenly, he pulled back and leaned his head against the couch, trying to rope in his libido long enough to make sure this what she really wanted before it went too far to pull back from the edge. She didn't make it easy on him, though, following him, her mouth finding his unerringly again. He gripped her hip tightly with one hand and trapped her hand against his chest with the other, his shirts between them.

She made a gratifying noise of frustration, but somehow he found the strength to slow down for a moment.

"Ziver," he mumbled against her lips.

_Mmmm_ was her only response.

"Ziva." His tone was a little more insistent this time and she raised her head to look at him with eyes gone slumberous with desire.

Suddenly, she was gripped by uncertainty. She'd have crawled off his lap, but she was frozen in place.

"Did …" Her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips. If she'd have been looking at his face, she'd have seen she had no cause for nerves – he was hanging onto his control by his fingernails. "Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled gently and the movement brought her gaze cautiously up to his. He tucked her hair tenderly behind her ear and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth before dropping his head back against the couch once more.

"No," he assured her softly. "Just wanna make sure this is what you really want. Gonna change everything."

She sat quietly astride him. Her neck bent until her forehead rested against his, her thoughts swirling through her mind at breakneck speed.

"You mean I will have to leave the team," she finally whispered.

He buried a hand in her hair and tugged until he could see her worried eyes.

"Hell no," he responded firmly. "You're not going anywhere - and neither am I."

"But …" She hesitated. "What about your rules?"

"Turns out being with you is more important to me than those," he revealed, brushing her hair back from her face. Her heart tripped in her chest and she pressed her cheek into his hand. He smiled at the light that came back into her eyes before he grew more serious. "But it's still going to change things. So, I need to know – is this really what you want?"

"I want you," she whispered, drowning in his brilliant blue gaze. Her voice strengthened. "And I want to keep my job, but I want you more. If I have to choose, there is no contest. I choose you.

"And as for this …" She shifted her right hand out from under his grasp and carded her fingers through the smattering of hair on his chest as she wrapped her other hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to her for a brief, but potent kiss.

When she lifted her head, she acknowledged the sense of satisfaction that rolled through her at the haze of desire clouding his beautiful blue eyes.

"I _do_ want this, even if we are just two friends who do not wish to be alone again on New Year's Eve, two people who want each other and will continue to care about each other no matter what the future brings."

He gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty there. She deserved nothing but the same from him.

"You know it's more than that, right?" he asked her softly, his eyes never wavering from hers.

She stared at him, her breath caught in her chest.

"I know it is for me," she whispered emotionally.

"Good. Makes us even." That single nod to the side he did so well – the one that left no room for doubt - accompanied his statement.

A breathtakingly beautiful smile slowly graced her lips and lit up her eyes. He was mesmerized. She dropped her head back and a sound of pure delight left her throat. She hugged him to her as she dipped her chin to press a kiss to his hair.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzled his face into her throat.

"Mmmm …" she murmured in appreciation, goosebumps racing down her arms again as her nipples pebbled against his chest even through their clothes.

"One more thing," Ziva murmured breathlessly as she rubbed her cheek against his hair and pressed his face into her neck. Then his teeth scraped across her skin before he sucked on it lightly. She gasped at the sensations that careened through her and promptly lost her train of thought.

"What?" he asked, beading a line of kisses up her neck and along her jaw.

"Hmmm?" she asked in a throaty drawl, her eyes closed to better immerse herself in the feelings he aroused within her.

He pulled his head back slightly to look at her and she made a slight noise of protest. His characteristic smirk played about his lips as he leaned his head back against the couch.

"You said 'one more thing,'" he reminded her. "What more thing?"

Ziva blinked her eyes a few times, trying to follow what he was saying. He waited patiently, enjoying the sight of her trying to pull herself together. It was gratifying to know he had that effect on her.

She shook her head slightly and tried to go back to what she'd been thinking. Finally, she had it.

"Oh," she said. Then worry crept into her tone and into her big brown eyes. "You really believe work will be all right? What if we start treating each other differently? What will we tell the others?" She paused and her voice dropped a little with even more uncertainty. "And how am I supposed to believe that Rule Twelve suddenly doesn't exist?"

"That's more than one thing," he teased her warmly.

A slight, self-conscious smile tugged at her lips as she dropped her eyes.

Taking her concerns seriously, he drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. He put his hand back over the one she had resting over his heart.

"Might not be easy all the time," he admitted, "but, yeah – we can do this. We'll try to keep work and home separate; most times we'll pull it off. And if we can't … well …" He shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. But one thing I know for sure."

He looked at her without a doubt in his gaze.

"If this thing between us works like I think it's gonna, that comes first."

"No contest," she repeated her words from earlier in a whisper, beautiful hope shining in her eyes.

"No contest." His agreement was swift and firm.

He caught just a peek of her delighted grin before she grabbed him up in a hug that felt like forever, her chin resting on his shoulder, her heart full of gratitude.

"And the others'll come around," he continued with certainty. Then he snorted. "Hell, if our 'guardian angels' figured this out, bet the team got there a long time ago."

She grinned. True. She'd stack their teammates and their ability to put things together against anyone, anytime.

"No matter what, not hiding you away like somethin' I'm ashamed of," he informed her firmly, "'cause I'm not."

Her smile was sweet and shy and thrilled – a combination that set his hormones howling.

"I am not either," she promised.

In fact, she was quite certain she'd be the envy of every woman they knew – and more than a few of the men.

"And for the record, Rule Twelve still exists for the most part – but what I feel for you has been chipping away at it where you're concerned for a long time. Just never admitted it."

"I do not want you regretting this," she admitted with painful honesty.

"Not gonna," he promised without an ounce of doubt in his tone.

"Not matter what?" she pushed, peeking down at him through her lashes.

"No matter what."

He leaned in closer and brushed his nose against her cheek, loving the way she relaxed into him once more.

"Now, about tonight …" he murmured seductively against her ear.

"Yes?" she drawled, shifting her front against his provocatively.

"Wanna spend it with you," he told her, tugging her head back by her hair so he could see her eyes.

"That is what I want, too," she pledged, bring one hand up to caress his cheek.

"But don't have to rush this. Holding you, kissing you … we can make that be enough tonight." His eyes were serious, letting her know he was speaking the truth.

"And if we both want more?" she asked in a sexy murmur, her gaze fixed on his mouth as she rubbed a forefinger back and forth across it.

"Do you?" His voice was so low it rumbled in his chest.

She raised her eyes to his and slowly nodded.

"Tell me," he ordered gently, needing the words.

Ziva's heart fell a little further as she melted at the care he was showing for her in this.

"I want you kissing me at midnight," she breathed seductively against his lips as she brushed hers over his. "And I want to feel you inside me as this year turns into next. I want to wake up beside you in the morning … and make love with you again. I cannot think of a more perfect start to the new year."

And maybe – hopefully – to the rest of their lives.

She could see his growing desire darkening his eyes, could feel it in the hardening shaft beneath her – and couldn't resist rubbing against him.

"Want all that, too," he husked in a sexy rumble that sent an electric _zing_ from her heart to her core. "And I want to have breakfast with you wearing nothing but my t-shirt …" His eyes turned to cobalt blue just picturing that. "… and I want you in my house, in my bed tomorrow night."

"Yes," she breathed with feeling. She'd never wanted anything more.

Their mouths came together, starting out warm and soft and clinging and deepening to hot and moist and endless.

"Jethro?" she murmured against his lips.

"Mmmm …?" he responded, skimming the tip of his wicked tongue along her jaw and down her throat.

She gasped, then swallowed hard.

"Can we be done with the talking part?" she asked – _begged_ – breathlessly.

A sexy chuckle left his throat.

"Oh, yeah."


	7. Zibbs!

"_Can we be done with the talking part?" she asked – begged – breathlessly._

_A sexy chuckle left his throat._

"_Oh, yeah."_

Their smiling mouths came back together, their hearts full of tenderness and happiness and desire.

The kiss was long and slow and deep … Eventually she lifted her head to look at him as she traced his handsome features with her fingertips, her eyes following her hands as they trailed down his neck … across his broad, strong shoulders … down his sexy, chiseled chest.

Despite her wish to be finished talking, she couldn't hold back certain words.

"I love the way you look, the way you feel," she husked, her eyes still on her hands, gripping his outer thighs with the inside of hers and her still-bare feet.

"Same goes," he answered in a gravelly voice that sent shivers down her spine as he began an exploration of his own.

"I want to see more of you," she told him, her fingers toying with the hem of the long-sleeved black tee he was wearing over his obligatory white t-shirt.

"Show you mine if you show me yours," he teased her in a seductive tone and a twinkle in his eye.

Her sexy, delighted laugh at his unexpected line bounced lightly on the air between them. She had been somewhat surprised to discover over the past year that they had a great deal of fun together when they were on their own and she loved how much they honestly seemed to enjoy each other. And now … there was already a depth and a sizzle to it that made her heart happy.

"That seems only fair," she agreed, her own brown eyes gleaming with a provocative humor.

She tugged his shirts over his head, an _Mmmm_ of approval leaving her lips as she set her eyes and her hands on his bare chest.

He wasted no time in tugging her soft velvet top over her head, dropping it carelessly to the couch beside them. He stared at her, unable to tear his eyes from her firm, lovely curves encased in a black satin bra that merely highlighted her beauty with its simplicity.

"Damn, Ziva," he breathed out raggedly, his fingers trembling just a little as his hands came up to gently trace along the sweetheart line of her bra on their way to cupping her gently. She caught her lower lip in her teeth and arched into him as his thumbs rubbed back and forth over her hardening nipples. The satin barrier between her flesh and his only served to heighten their arousal.

"I wish now I had worn something sexier," she moaned as he bent his head to press a string of kisses along the edge of her bra. "I did not think anyone would be seeing what was under my clothes."

"Good," he growled possessively against her skin before scraping his teeth over her nipple through the silky fabric, sending a wave of warmth into her stomach and considerably lower. Then he added, not quite teasing, "But something sexier might give me a heart attack."

Her sultry laugh ghosted up his spine.

"Oh, I think your heart will hold up just fine," she predicted knowingly. "And I look forward to surprising you – as often as possible."

Jethro groaned. He reached one hand up to tangle it in her long, sexy hair and tugged her mouth back to his, his tongue delving for hers.

She pressed herself against him, surrendering herself completely to his touch, his need – to her own need. The fiery passion that burned between them exceeded even her wildest dreams.

His hand that was not buried in her hair wandered down her torso, over her hip, around to the firm, sexy globe of her ass as he pressed her forward against him. She felt his hard shaft straining against her, as though his most intimate flesh was searching for hers.

Her breasts were pressed to his chest and were growing more sensitive by the moment. Much further down where only the small triangle of her thong and the pants they both still wore separated her from his hardness, she reveled in her warm, moist response to him.

Gibbs kissed his way back down to her breasts, licking and sucking at her through the silky material, running his tongue underneath the black satin and thrilling to her obvious pleasure.

His hand trailed a fiery path from her bottom around to her center. As his fingertips brushed over her intensely sensitive flesh, she moaned helplessly and pressed her breast insistently into his open mouth.

He stroked her intimately, relishing her response as her breath came faster and more heavily. Her head fell back, her eyes closed as she shifted her thighs so she was a little more open to him, drowning in the heady sensations cascading through her. He could feel her increasing heat and dampness through her clothes, driving their mutual desire higher and higher.

Ziva yanked his mouth desperately back to hers for a deep, passionate kiss that went on and on until she would have sworn their very souls were touching. Her hands clutched his shoulders for balance, but that was no longer enough. She needed to touch him.

Their hot tongues stroked, dueled with increasing passion as she forged a burning trail down the front of his body, missing nothing on the way to her ultimate goal. She shifted her hips back slightly to give herself some room, even while tipping her pelvis upward, unconsciously reaching for the wickedly sensual movements of his fingers as her own hand came between them to grasp the hard evidence of his arousal.

He groaned into her mouth, his body jumping under her ministrations as she stroked him through his pants, learning the delicious feel of him. She clung to him with her free arm and returned his kisses, the sensation of his bare chest against her scantily-clad breasts driving her out of her mind.

His right hand continued playing her sensitive flesh like a finely tuned instrument as his left drifted down to cup her breast, reveling in its swelling firmness. As silky smooth as the black satin was, he'd have bet his old Charger that the skin underneath was even softer. The anticipation of finding that out for himself was making him crazy.

His right hand reluctantly lifted from between her thighs and her moan of protest nearly drove him to rip the rest of her clothes off and take her right there. But he wanted more for her this first time … more for them both.

His hands came together at the middle of her back and released the catch of her bra. As he pulled the straps down her arms, they shifted apart just a little, her hand forced to release her hold on him so he could remove this barrier from between them.

As his eyes and hands feasted on her lovely curves tipped by hardened dark nipples he thought for a moment he might embarrass himself and come instantly. He'd known she'd be beautiful all over, but that hadn't prepared him for the actual reality of seeing her, touching her.

He laid his forehead against her throat, struggling to breathe and hold onto his control, even as his hands never ceased their gentle exploration of her breasts.

"Jethro?" she murmured, rubbing her cheek against that stunningly attractive, surprisingly soft hair of his, feeling him go still beneath her, but his body still undeniably hard for her.

"So beautiful," he breathed into her skin.

She relaxed against him and he could feel her lips curve into a smile.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Trying to slow down," he told her raggedly. "Not easy."

His words, his tone curled through her, warming her from the inside out.

"There is always next time for going slow," she pointed out with a sultry smile. Then she tilted his head up so she could see his face. Her whiskey-brown eyes had darkened almost to black with desire. "Or the time after that."

She took his mouth again, hot and needy, not interested in going slower. She didn't intend to miss an inch of him, either, but they had all night and she wanted him. Now.

"Take me to bed," she ordered seductively against his lips.

His thoughts exactly.

Resting his hands on her bottom, he tightened his grip on her and managed to stand. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, sliding the fingers of one hand into his hair as she continued to dominate their kiss.

He'd never know how, but somehow he got them to the bed in the other room, thanking God he didn't have far to go. A table lamp was on, casting a warm glow.

Gibbs stood her beside the bed, smoothing his hands up her bare back, reveling in the feel of her silky skin under his rough, calloused hands. He'd have to be careful not to hurt her, but her reaction suggested he didn't have anything to worry about. She arched into him, moaning with pleasure.

Slowly, his hands moved to her waist and he pushed at her pants as she released the snap on his jeans and carefully lowered his zipper. He stooped low to pull her pants the rest of the way off and nuzzled his nose against the black satin triangle covering her nest of tight dark curls.

A sexy mew that was almost a whimper left her throat as she pulled him up so she could return the favor. Somewhere along the line, he'd kicked off his shoes. She went to her knees to remove his jeans and his no-nonsense white briefs that managed to look incredibly sexy on him, and her mouth watered as his erection sprang free. She couldn't resist taking his warm, long, thick shaft into her hand and swirling her tongue along his swollen, weeping tip. He groaned and hauled her to her feet.

"Later," he growled against her mouth. "Want inside you and not gonna last another minute if you do that."

Her lips curved into a sexy grin as the exhilarating feeling of what she could do to him turned her on even more.

She turned from their embrace to fold the covers down on the bed. The sight of her ass left mostly bare by the thong she wore nearly did him in. He couldn't resist putting his hands on her, molding her firm, soft flesh with his long, strong fingers.

Ziva gasped and pushed back into his touch before turning in his arms to press her front fully against him once more.

"If your underwear gets sexier than this, I'm in serious trouble," he told her, his heated gaze making her stomach flip-flop.

"Oh, it does," she assured him in a sultry tone, a sexy laugh escaping her as he growled and picked her up.

He had her flat on her back on the sheets, his body half on top of, half rising over her before she could catch her breath.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, savoring the moment. Her teeth caught at her lower lip with a sweet smile that tugged at his heart as they both silently marveled that they had actually come to this place in their lives after all. He smiled back at her, unable to believe his luck that she actually wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Their lips met again, tongues stroking, hands wandering. His lips moved slowly down to her breasts and she arched into him with a sexy cry as he closed his mouth over her nipple and suckled her deeply. After giving the same thorough attention to her other breast, he continued a sizzling trail with his tongue down to her center where he licked her soaked satin barely-there underwear until she was writhing with need.

"Jethro, please," she begged, holding his mouth to her even as what she really wanted was him buried balls-deep inside of her.

"Please what?" he asked in delicious torture, knowing exactly what she wanted and certain he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, either.

"I need you," she panted. "Inside me. _Please_."

She whimpered as he shifted up onto his knees between her spread thighs, immediately missing the contact with his body. He tugged her panties down her toned, sexy legs, promising himself he'd definitely explore those more thoroughly later. His breath caught as he looked at her completely naked and open and welcoming before him for the first time. She was the most incredible vision he'd ever seen.

She looked at him through her lashes, gratified at the pleasure, the reverence on his face as he slowly ran just his fingertips over every inch of her he could reach.

"Gotta look up more words for beautiful," he husked, unable to tear his eyes from her body. "You're gonna get tired of hearing that."

Her pleased, sultry chuckle brought his eyes to hers.

"I do not think that would be possible," she murmured. "Not when you are the one saying it."

He bent to place a soft kiss on the gentle swell of her tummy, dipping further down to brush his nose, his mouth over the dark curls hiding the most sensitive part of her. He breathed in the earthy, sexy scent of her before his tongue darted out for a taste without the barrier of her underwear between them, certain he'd never get enough.

Ziva's hands tugged at him, urging him up her body and he willingly went, pressing a line of kisses to her body along the way. At last, he reached her mouth and they kissed again, their tongues curling around each other's in a sensuous dance.

He put his hand between them and lined himself up at her entrance, his swollen tip between her outer folds. He paused.

"Look at me, Ziver," he commanded gently in a voice husky with emotion.

She lifted her lashes enough to do as he directed and fought to keep them open as he slowly pushed inside her, overcoming her body's natural resistance as he slid into her warm, wet silk until he'd joined them completely.

He filled her almost beyond her limits and stayed buried deeply within her for several seconds, letting her get used to him.

Gibbs leaned down to nuzzle her neck just under her ear, having already discovered that touching her there made her crazy.

"May never move from this spot," he breathed into her ear. Then his voice dropped to an even sexier rumble. "You feel incredible."

"So do you," she breathed. Then she nuzzled her face into his neck. "Although perhaps you could move somewhat before you 'never move' - ? Just do not go very far."

She grinned wickedly against his skin before nipping him seductively and tilting her pelvis into his, underlining her point of exactly the kind of movement she was talking about – in case he needed a hint.

The noise that escaped his throat was half chuckle, half groan. He definitely got the point and began to slide within her as he took her mouth again, too, his tongue drawing hers into sensual movements that heightened their mutual pleasure.

As he moved in and out of her moist heat in a rhythm as old as time, she gave herself completely over to him and, in turn, welcomed all that he had to give her.

One hand braced himself above her while the other cupped and molded her breast, his palm tickling her nipple in a way she discovered she loved. She met him thrust for thrust, harder and harder, squeezing him tighter and tighter, trying to let him know with her wordless sounds, her kisses, her body how much she needed him, how close she was, how his hand on her breast and his hard shaft moving within her were driving her _wild_ …

Suddenly, she arched high off the bed, her head falling back as she cried out, her body clenching him impossibly tightly as he pressed into her one final time, holding himself deep and rigid within her snug liquid heat. She felt their bodies explode together as she clutched him in mindless ecstasy, reveled in the feel of him filling her and filling her and filling her.

Slowly, he sank down against her, no longer able to hold even a small amount of his weight off her, his body spent – oh so wondrously spent. Somehow, he felt utterly full to completion, though he had just emptied himself inside her.

They were both gasping for air, their hearts pounding, her muscles clenching and releasing him of their own accord, their pleasure so boundless they had no words for it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sensations gradually faded to a point where she could just barely think, her body still trembling from mind-blowing satisfaction. He continued to move slightly within her tight sheath with their every breath, and every movement sent flares of delicious aftershocks radiating through her.

She somehow managed to keep arms and legs that had gone boneless wrapped tightly around him as though she would never let go.

He hoped she never would.

Eventually, sounds of bells ringing and fireworks bursting in the sky penetrated her consciousness.

"Do you hear bells and fireworks or is that just in my mind where my brain used to be?" she murmured without opening her eyes.

She felt his shoulders shake gently with a chuckle and she smiled.

"Pretty sure it's outside, but it's in my head, too," he sighed contentedly.

Then he remembered something and forced himself up just far enough to capture her lips in a long, deep, sweet kiss.

"Happy New Year," he breathed against her mouth.

Ziva laughed lightly with infectious delight. She'd told him she wanted him kissing her at midnight, filling her as the clock heralded in a new year – and he hadn't let her down.

She held his face just far enough away to look into his brilliant, beautiful blue eyes.

"Happy New Year to you, too," she whispered emotionally, caressing his cheek and letting him see all that she felt shining in her eyes.

That earned her another kiss that would have curled her toes if every bone and muscle in her body hadn't turned to a deliciously quivering mass of jelly.

After he lifted his head, she felt him start to move off her and tried to stop him, never wanting him away from her again, but she barely had the strength to try to hold him in.

He soothed her with a soft kiss, an affectionate nuzzle, and then rolled to his back, taking her with him.

They drifted off to sleep more content, more complete than they'd ever dared to dream they'd be, on this night or any other.


	8. A Very Merry Zibbs New Year

Four floors down, an unlikely pair of angels sat at the bar in full view of the elevators so they could see if a certain couple tried to escape or if security suddenly went running up to the fourth floor in response to an alarmed guest wondering if World War III had broken out in one particular suite. When neither of those things had happened by the stroke of midnight, they clinked glasses partially-filled with an amber-brown liquid and congratulated each other on a job well done.

"This matchmaking business is kinda fun," Fornell observed. "Leaves me feeling all warm and fuzzy."

Borin snorted. "You – warm and fuzzy? Sounds like the bourbon talking."

"Hey," her partner in crime protested. "I'm just a big teddy bear on the inside."

He hid his smirk in his highball glass as he took a sip.

"I'll be sure to tell that to the next agent you ream out for being stupid," Borin offered dryly.

"Don't bother. Stupidity pisses off even us teddy bears," Fornell shared.

Borin laughed.

"You know, this was pretty fun," she agreed. "Those two are meant for each other." Then she grinned. "Bet you money she flipped him on his ass, though, before they got around to talking."

"Ziva flip Jethro?" he asked with disbelief. "Nah. Can see him tossing her over his shoulder and onto the bed, though."

Abby shook her head slightly. "I'm tellin' ya …"

They drank in silence for a moment.

"'course, if we try this again, maybe we could choose a couple who can't kill us with both hands tied behind their backs and still manage to hide the evidence," Tobias observed. "Either that or put in for angel hazard pay. Gave me a few nervous minutes up there."

"I'll drink to that," Borin agreed, raising her glass.

He tapped his to hers lightly.

"Happy New Year, Tobias."

"Happy New Year." After he'd tossed back the last of his bourbon, he added, "So, think we can have 'em engaged by Valentine's Day if we break out the white robes to cover up the diapers?"

ZGZGZGZGZGZGZG

A couple of hours later, Ziva awoke to the delicious feeling of a very warm, decidedly aroused male body pressed up against her back and a calloused hand roaming over her soft curves.

"Mmmm …" she hummed in pleasure, arching into him as she reached an arm behind her to slide her hand over his very fine ass.

"Would apologize for waking ya, but 'm not sorry," Gibbs murmured against her ear before kissing _that spot_ on her neck.

"Trust me – neither am I," she breathed, her sexy smile coming through her voice.

He grinned against her skin before turning her onto her back.

He'd turned the light off before they'd dozed off to sleep, but hadn't had the strength in his legs to get up and close the heavy drapes. There was enough moonlight coming through the sheer curtains covering the window to illuminate her lovely features as she smiled up at him, her eyes still captivatingly soft and drowsy with sleep.

Gibbs marveled at the lack of barrier between them, at how _easy_ this was, at how her first instinct was to be open and welcoming to him as she came awake.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What?" she murmured without losing her smile, as he continued to stare down at her silently.

"Just …" His voice trailed off as he caressed her face and then allowed his hand to wander further down once more.

He honestly didn't have the words to describe the wave of emotion that was crashing over him. There was wonder that she would choose him … amazement that she could somehow be even more beautiful to him than she had been just hours earlier … gratitude that his rules hadn't stopped this from happening after all … determination to not let go of her, even though he knew he didn't deserve her.

Her smile melted into one of understanding, along with her heart.

She brought her hand to his cheek.

"I know. It is the same for me."

He gratefully rested his forehead against hers as she understood him even in his silence … maybe especially then.

She pulled his mouth to hers for a kiss that was warm and soft and intimate, almost chaste, then she snuggled her face into his throat, breathing in that scent that was uniquely him.

They simply held onto each other for several minutes before their desire flared once more.

Ziva cradled his face into that sweet spot where her shoulder met her neck, while her other hand stroked slowly up and down his long, strong back.

"I want you again," she whispered, rubbing provocatively against him, her hands wandering.

"Want you, too," he murmured against her skin.

Her lips curved into a sultry smile as she tipped her pelvis into his.

"I noticed," she breathed, nipping at his neck with her sharp teeth hard enough to mark him as hers.

His low, sexy chuckle sent even more heat to her center.

"Besides," he added, his lips exploring her throat and down to her breasts, "should do my part to protect your angel from getting her ass kicked."

She laughed lightly as she remembered Borin's words about wearing her out.

"So that is what has you waking up like this?" she teased, lifting a brow archly and smoothing her hand around to cup his impressive erection. "Protecting my angel?"

"Waking up next to you is what has me waking up like this," he growled, swooping down to kiss the grin off her face.

"Excellent answer," she sighed blissfully when he released her mouth to skim his lips along her jaw. Stretching her neck to give him better access, she reflected, "We _are_ going to have to do something to those two, though."

"Mmmm," he agreed without lifting his head. "'m thinking a couple bottles of really good bourbon are in order – but we'll let 'em wonder about the ass-kicking for a while first."

Laughter bubbled up inside her as she considered his plan.

"Such a brilliant, brilliant man. I think you deserve a reward."

"Whadya have in mind?"

"I believe I would rather show you," she replied coyly.

As their grinning mouths came together once more, she had him on his back for the second time that night before he could blink.

Not that he was complaining.

Then there were no more words but for murmured words of endearment … whispered suggestions, the occasional direction – _God, yes, THERE … _gasps of pleasure ... as they lost themselves in each other again.

They fell asleep pressed front to front, their bodies still joined, and woke later to a morning that dawned bright and crisp as he stirred within her once more.

An auspicious beginning indeed to a new year that would include endless discovery, enduring love and an amendment to Rule Twelve ... all thanks to a couple of bourbon-drinking busybodies disguised as angels.

Or was that the other way around? ;)

* * *

_A/N:__ And so here we are at the end of this one. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. THANK YOU for reading and a special nod, hug and a pat on the you-know-what ;) to iyimgrace for the inspiration she provided, for joining my SeSa party and just for being my friend. xoxoxo _


End file.
